Could You Be All for Me?
by Brittany Ze
Summary: Mitsuki is having doubts about whom she loves. Takuto or Eichi? And how will Takuto react. All he wants is to make Mitsuki happy... R&R and please befriend!


Author's Note: 'Ello, mates! Yup, my first real Full Moon wo Sagashite Fan fiction. I'm very proud of this one, I've been on a role lately, three fan fictions yet! And thanks for all my readers, you guys are the greatest. It's wonderful to have fans, and remember, don't hesitate to mail me or befriend me! Oh, and those who dislike Mitsuto, Takuto x Mitsuki, please don't leave rude comments. Thankies!

Bboz, signing out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Moon wo Sagashite no matter how much I want to. However, this idea and writing for this particular fan fiction is mine.

Could You Be….All for Me?

Takuto walked along the sidewalk, hands stuffed in pockets and hood over head. His blue eyes were a blur as he strolled down the side of the road. His energy was totally gone, he had been recording at the music studio all night last night. He looked like a zombie and underneath that hood of his black sweat shirt was his messy hair that he had not bothered to make up at the studio. The ex-shinigami yawned lightly and noticed _her_.

"Takuto!" she shouted. "Where were you last night? I was writing my song and you didn't show up…"

Takuto's whole outlook brightened as she walked up closer. This was his girlfriend Mitsuki Koyama. She was sixteen years old and she was shy and innocent. Sometimes she was annoyed with his attitude, and that often caused fights between them. He did not care for they always made up with and 'I love you' and a kiss. A smile curled onto his tan lips and he yawned once more.

"I was at the recording studio last night doing some touch ups on the song…" he said tiredly.

Mitsuki grabbed her boyfriend's hands and had a frown on her delicate face. "But…you told me yesterday that you would help me write my new solo."

Takuto smiled. "Chibi-chan, don't look so sad, okay? Masami-san was nagging at me again…and this time she had back up from Keiichi. It was brutal." He said in a whiny tone.

The sixteen year old giggled and pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "When it comes to these things Masami-san won't stop…it's her job."

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think she likes to see me give into her will…" he muttered while yawning again. "I'm so tired…"

Mitsuki looked sympathetically at Takuto. "Let's go to your house then, Neko-san."

Takuto sighed with exhaustion and clasped Mitsuki's hand lazily. "Don't call me a neko, I'm not one anymore. You lead the way, Chibi-chan."

The girl giggled and practically dragged Takuto all the way down the street. She loved him very much, and she couldn't help but laugh when he was tired. He was so helpless and weak, but he still had his same Takuto attitude, and that was the way she liked it. Takuto would never change, he was Takuto just for her and she was Mitsuki just for...him. She looked down at the ground with a frown and continued walking. She had remembered that she was not only for one boy. Mitsuki would always be Eichi's and Takuto's. No matter how much she tried, she could never stop loving Eichi and the same for Takuto.

Takuto noticed the quiet of the situation, which was strange for she was just laughing her cute little head off. "Mitsuki?" he asked gently.

Mitsuki was literally on the verge of sobbing. She turned her head back to look at Takuto, who towered over her by at least five or six feet. "Yes?" she asked with fake joy in her tone.

"Are you alright, Chibi-chan?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Takuto. But…could you please stop?" she asked with tears forming in her eyes, not yet being released.

"Eh? Stop what, Chibi-chan?" he asked with a raised brow.

Mitsuki released her tears as many flowed down the sides of her face and her brown eyes were now sopping wet. "Stop calling me that. It hurts, Takuto. It hurts me." She said while letting go of her boyfriend's soft hands that she truly yearned to hang onto for dear life.

"What? Stop calling you Chibi-chan? But, I thought you liked it…" he said looking at her with confusion, then noticing her small glass tears streaming. "Mitsuki! Are you okay?! Did I say something? I'm sorry."

Mitsuki stared at Takuto for a long time, no words said, aside from the birds chirping and cars passing by, all was quiet. She turned on her heel and began to run off. She turned the nearest corner and began going towards the local park.

Takuto, dumbfounded by all of this suddenly realized she was gone. His eyes widened in fear of what could happen to her all alone. He dragged his arm across his forehead and began running after her. "Mitsuki!" he yelled after her.

With that two ran all the way through the park and into the rather forest-y area where there was nothing but trees and bushes for what looked like a few miles. Mitsuki began running off the path and Takuto tried his best to follow and soon after running for nothing but instinct, Takuto was lost, along with Mitsuki who was on an almost completely different side of the forest.

Mitsuki collapsed onto her knees and cried to herself. What had she done? Now she was lost and Takuto wasn't there with her. She was alone, totally completely alone. Why did she run away? She couldn't handle it? She was completely okay with the two sided relationship before, but now everything was different. She knew one day she'd have to choose between them, but who would she choose? The one who was with her for the past couple years and was very protective of her and her wellbeing? Or the one she had loved for the past sixteen years of her life? She was so confused.

"What if I had died that one year? When I was supposed to?" she said aloud. "I wouldn't have run away, and I wouldn't have Takuto going through all of this for me. And…I wouldn't have to make this decision."

Takuto, determined to find his girl, was running like a madman through the green plants. He could see a small dot in the distance he knew it was someone…maybe Mitsuki? He suddenly closed his eyes tightly and ran as fast as his body would allow.

Mitsuki was breathing heavily, running so much took a lot of energy, and crying wasn't allowing any air. "Maybe…I should've died." She gasped out as she felt a sudden embrace from behind. Takuto.

Takuto gasped for air but managed to grab onto his girlfriend proudly and hug his face close to the side of hers. "Mitsuki!" he shouted with relief as he held onto her tighter. He opened his clear blue eyes finally and blushed. "If you were gone…you'd have never met me and Meroko-san. You'd never have been my girlfriend…I wouldn't have my life back." He gasped out for air once more as he suddenly whispered in Mitsuki's ear, "And worst of all, I wouldn't have my Chibi-chan."

Mitsuki turned around, or as far as she could for he was hugging her so tightly. "But that's the problem, Takuto. I can never be only your's. No matter how much I want to…I can never leave you or Eichi."

Takuto stayed silent for a long while, just breathing along to the same rhythm as Mitsuki's heart beat. He loved her to death, no matter what, he'd always love his Chibi-chan. "I don't care, Mitsuki." He uttered softly.

Mitsuki's eyes widened and she took in his words to her heart. "You…don't care? But, I can never be your's. Even if I gave up on Eichi to be with you…I still couldn't be your's. Because Eichi said…I'll always be his, no matter what. Because he loves me and I…" she choked on her words. "That's just it. I don't know if I love him anymore."

Takuto closed his eyes and basked in the company of the love of his life…and somewhat afterlife. "It still doesn't matter. I love you, and if that keeps us together, than so be it. I love you so much…I just...I would do anything for you. And I'm even willing to give you up to Eichi. If it would make you happy, then okay."

"No!" Mitsuki suddenly shouted grabbing onto Takuto in a sweet embrace. "I love you too. Very much, Takuto. I love you. I love you. I love you! I don't care how many times I have to say it to get you to understand. I love _you_! I…loved Eichi, but not everything can last. I hope he forgives me, but…I love you, Neko-san. I love you, Takuto!"

Takuto smiled and held Mitsuki by the shoulders and pushed her far enough away so that he was looking straight into her beautiful eyes. "Eichi is happy, Mitsuki. You found happiness, and he will find his too." He said kindly. "But, I can't say no to your decision. There is no other answer but I love you too. I love you, Koyama Mitsuki. And when you're old enough, I'll make sure to make you Kira Mitsuki. I promise to you, I love you, and forever will."

Mitsuki let out a whole other package of tears, but this time of joy. "Takuto!" she shouted before kissing him.

Takuto kissed Mitsuki back and soon after, they broke apart. Takuto smirked and held tightly onto her hand, pulling her up.

Mitsuki smiled and hugged Takuto's arm gently. "Eichi is still watching over me...Over us." she said quietly.

Takuto stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend and patted her head. "Yeah, you get into so much trouble I can't protect you alone." he said tauntingly.

Mitsuki growled at Takuto jokingly and kissed his cheek. "I don't get in _that_ much trouble! If anything you do!"

The man looked up into the sky silently, and then spoke. "You know...that's probably true, Chibi-chan." he yawned once more and remembered he was tired. He began walking without warning and found his way to the path. "I'm tired. Let's go home!" he said with an annoying tone.

Mitsuki followed silently and then realized where they were indeed going in the first place. "Hey, I'm not tired at all! I need help with my song!" she protested.

Takuto laughed and Mitsuki joined in, the two were happy. Finally happy that their love could be free from the stress of others. Mitsuki sighed happily as if she were in a wonderful dream and Takuto looked at her whole heartedly. "I love you Mitsuki." he emitted softly.


End file.
